The present invention is a telescoping multipod support apparatus having multiple uses, the adjective xe2x80x9cmultipodxe2x80x9d being herein defined as an apparatus having both a bipod mode of use and, alternatively, a pair-of-monopods mode of use.
Bipod support apparatus, of course, are old in the art; one example being the Applicant""s U.S. Des. Pat. Des. 390,301.
Likewise, monopod apparatus are old in the art, an example being the Applicant""s prior U.S. Des. Pat. Des. 386,510.
Bipods and monopods, of course, have a plurality of uses; they may be used as a support means for guns, cameras, optical devices such as spotting scopes and binoculars, etc. In addition, monopods have great utility as walking aids, e.g., hiking staff, wading staff, etc.
The prior art bipods have been characterized by being permanently assembled, i.e., not capable of ready disassembly or future reassembly.
Thus the prior art bipods and monopods, while very useful, were limited to their inherent uses; this could impose a constraint on the user. If the user only had a monopod then of course the user had no bipod function. Conversely, if a user had only a bipod, then the user had no monopod function; a collapsed bipod not being a satisfactory walking staff. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
The present invention provides a monopod apparatus having both a bipod mode of use and a pair-of-monopods mode of use. The present invention provides a multipod apparatus comprising a head member and a pair of monopod members which are selectively connectable and disconnectable to the head member. More specifically, the head member has a pair of substantially identical brackets, each having (i) a central portion; (ii) a monopod-dedicated leg portion connected to the central portion and having an end having a flat surface and a threaded bore; and (iii) a support leg portion connected to the central portion, the pair of brackets being pivotally connected together with said central portions being abutted together in side-by-side relationship for limited relative rotation.
Each of the pair of monopod members comprises a multisection longitudinally telescoping elongated staff member having top and bottom ends. The top end has a flat radially disposed surface and a longitudinally extending threaded stud. Each of the monopod members is selectively connected to the head member by the threaded studs being screwed into the threaded bores of the monopod-dedicated leg portions of said pair of brackets to thereby provide a bipod apparatus. Alternatively, the monopod members may be individually and selectively disconnectable from the head member to thereby provide monopod apparatus.